House Girivinelli
Introduction The House of Girivinelli is one of the first houses of the Kingdom. Members of Girivinelli are known for being Rich, economically competent to genius, and live a lavish lifestyle, however this does not mean they cannot perform dirty deeds and tricks. The personally owned fief of House Girivinelli is the very rich and successful trading city of Tradian, Baron of Saelmere, Baron of Cumbrey, Baron of Huriton, and finally Baron of Fariston. It is rumored that the Girivinellis have Vampiric blood in their veins with records dating back to the landing. The Current Head of the House is Leonardo Girivinelli. House Girivinelli's History House Girivinelli had an interesting start, records dating back to the landing shows a Duskblade by the name of "Ace" settling down. He did not have a last name however the women he married had the last name "Girivinelli" (Whom was a vampire at the time secretly), and thus he adopted it. Myth states that the Duskblade took many lives throughout his trials and travels and thus wanted to settle down and put down the sword. Eventually he got into the trading business throughout the town, using his quick wit and knowledge he picked up in his travels and his wifes experience with money. The rest is history. The Girivinellis also helped found one of the first cities of the new country of Laridia, the city of Tradian and the status of Grand Mayor of Tradian was created and put on equal rank to Count due to being founded by one of the Companions. Trade flourished for the Girivinelli Domain of Tradian which was a major stopping point along the coast and across the seas which caused Tradian to became the richest city (and one of the largest) in the country, and continues to do so today. House Girivinelli has maintained control of Tradian for generations since it's founding through various methods, legal and non-legal. House Girivinelli currently faces competition for trade against House Goniar, how this trade war ends is not currently foreseen. Girivinelli members in prominent positions of government N/A Girivinelli Crest meaning and design, Motto The Crest of Girivinelli is designed quite differently than other houses, this is in accordance with the common trait of the Girivinelli family being quite different from the other noble houses. The Crown symbolizes the noble heritage of the house, with the colors corresponding with the House colors. The tower symbol stands for the Tradian towers that watch over the opening of the water, and the city of Tradian itself. the middle ocean shows the Bay, or opening to Tradian. The white pillar with the small red pillar placed in it stands for the strong structure of the family, and how nothing, not even destruction, can tear it apart. The Motto of House Girivinelli spawned when legend states the wife of Ace Girivinelli, Florian Girivinelli and Ace Girivinelli, stated the motto towards a group of bandits upon a highway, of whom after the words were uttered fled in fear. Category:Great Houses Category:House Girivinelli